Amian Songfics through the ages
by Peace.Love.Zazzy
Summary: The Amian relationship at least how i think it would go. Excuse my One Direction infection :P I eat flames for breakfast YUM! XD T for tree-hugging Mention another pairing you would like in the reviews.
1. Crush

**AMIAN SONGFIC COLLECTION**

**No.1 ~ CRUSH**

**Summary~ **After a prank from Dan, Amy is forced to talk to Ian before a reunion. Do certain thoughts appear after the talk?

**Rating~ **K+

**Pairings~ **AMIAN of course! Hints of Natan in the second chapter.

**Warnings~ **OOCness…. Maybe?

**Genre~ **Romance

**Disclaimer~ **I do not own the 39 clues if I did Amian would be true from the third book ;p

**Song~ **Crush – David Archuleta

**A/N ~ Hope you like this :) it's the first in a line of five songfics thankfully I have them all ready. R&R if you want to see another pairing songfic collection tell me in the reviews or PM me. Love your faces! Happy reading!**

**1)** CRUSH-DAVID ARCHULETA (SP ALL WRONG)  
**  
**Amy's POV**  
**"Dan Arthur Cahill get down here this instant!" a fourteen-year-old Amy Cahill called out.  
"What are you middle naming me for?"  
"Oh I'll tell you..."she went next to him" Why did Ian Kabra text me saying that' If I'm so happy to see him we should pick up from where we started?"  
Dan cleared his throat and started to talk in a posh accent" Well the Cahill reunion will spurt up past loves and..." Amy hit him.  
Dan began running , his hands over his head  
"A certain Cobra will be happy to see you" he yelled from the top of the stairs  
"If I come up there..."Amy called out, pointing her finger at him. Dan just stuck out his tongue and bounced off to his room.  
Amy shook her head disapprovingly -sp all wrong- and texted back to Ian.  
'What do you mean? Go online and we can talk' She climbed up the stairs, staring daggers at Dan's room.  
It had been Fiske's idea to have a Cahill reunion, all branches, no exceptions. And he had insisted that the younger generation comes so they'll have "bonding time". Whatever that will be. She wasn't happy she would be seeing anyone, well except Hamilton a bit. He had helped them in the clue hunt and in the one month since the end of it he and Dan were like brothers. But the others, especially Ian and Natalie, wouldn't be so pleasant...  
She sat in her chair and booted up her laptop. As soon as her background appeared on the screen Amy opened 'CahillLive' a messaging center designed by Ekats. She saw the little green light saying 'AmyJade has now logged on', skimming her contacts she noticed that IKabraPolo was on as well. She clicked on his picture and requested a video call.

Ian's POV**  
**Ian stopped browsing Armani shirts when he saw 'AmyJade requests a videocall'. He straightened his hair put on his best smirk and clicked the 'accept' button.  
Amy's face popped up on the screen.  
"Well hello love"  
"Quit saying that!"  
"Sorry no can do. Anyway what did you want?"  
"Your message"  
Ian smiled to himself. "What about it?"  
"What do you mean 'pick things from where we stopped'? You should know I didn't send that. Dan did"  
Ian felt crushed. All this, for a lie? Kabras didn't like that.  
"Well...I was talking about...cooperation between the branches .We need that..."  
"Oh…" Amy looked a bit crestfallen herself.  
"So…I guess I'll see you the day after tomorrow"  
"Yeah…Oh and Ian?" she gulped "I'm glad you're coming"  
"Thanks love" He closed before she could protest. He smiled to the fainting screen and went to bed.

The next day...

**Amy's thoughts** Ian's thoughts

Nobody's POV****

At the same time in two completely different places two iPods played the same song.  
-some of the lyrics are wrongggg-

Crush  
I hang up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Every time there's a rush gotta rush  
Cause the possibility  
That you could ever feel the same way about me

Cause the possibility that you could ever feel the same way about me  
Just too much Just too much **Maybe...he kinda did before**...  
Why do I keep runnin from the truth  
All I ever think about is you **Well not only...**  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized Cute stutter **Amber orbs**  
And I just want to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone **Do you?**  
All that we could be So much  
when I think you're gone  
And I'm crazy all falling in love First time  
Cause it's really just another crush **Could it just be that?**  
Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you **yes...?**  
Are you holding up like the way you do? So brave  
Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away Tried to say no  
But I know this crush ain't going away...  
Going away No **it isn't**

'Member we were spending time girl  
We're just friends is there more? Is there more? Could there be more?  
See it's a chance we gotta take **Lots of sacrifices  
**Cause I believe that we can make it and do something that will last  
Forever-forever

Chorus **A small chance** Maybe

Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Chorus

going away...

At the same moment two people sighed thinking of what might happen.  
Maybe...  
Some day...


	2. I Should've Kissed You

**AMIAN SONGFIC COLLECTION**

**No.2 ~ I SHOULD'VE KISSED YOU**

**Summary~ **The Cahills are having a party and Ian wants to say what he feels with a song

**Rating~ **K+

**Pairings~ **AMIAN of course! Hints of Natan in the second chapter.

**Warnings~ **OOCness…. Maybe?

**Genre~ **Romance

**Disclaimer~ **I do not own the 39 clues if I did Amian would be true from the third book ;p

**Song~ **I Should've Kissed You

**A/N ~ Hope you like the second songfic of the Amian songfic collection! If you want to know the whole list of the songs PM me. R&R Happy Reading! Love your faces!**

2 months later...****

IAN'S POV**  
**Ian started to dress for the Cahill ball. The first official happy family ball. Crisp white shirt, black pants and an unbuttoned blazer. Done. Combing his hair one more time he looked into the mirror and whispered "Perfect".  
The ball would be taking place in the newly built Cahill mansion and he had flown to Boston with Natalie a week ago.  
They had already met their cousins the day they arrived. Ian had even whispered "Still lovely" in Amy's ear when he hugged her, causing her to blush.  
Now originally the ball was meant for couples, but they had changed the rule. Ian didn't have a date anyway but Natalie...well Natalie was going with, surprisingly enough, Dan Cahill.  
Now, Ian knew that Dan and Natalie's hate was chemistry but he never expected this from them. He put on his shoes and walked out of the room.  
"Natalie! We're going to be late!" he shouted to the other side of the deluxe suite.  
"Coming!" she shouted back. After a minute she came out frustrated with a roller still in her hair.  
Amy's invitation wrote 'Clothes semi-formal easy to dance in'. Well Natalie was wearing the exact opposite. Orange dress up to her knee and black 5 inch (sp?) stilettos with matching accessories was not the definition of comfortable. He pointed at her roller.  
"Natalie you've got..."  
"What Ian?"  
"In your..."  
"Forget it! Let's go!" she said storming out  
Ian followed her muffling laughs. He entered the lift behind her. She looked at the mirror and finally spotted it. Her eyes widened.  
"IAN! Why didn't you tell me about this?" she squeaked stuffing it in her purse.  
"I tried to..."  
"I don't want to hear it! Now stop laughing like a baboon before the doors open"  
He straightened himself, a grin not leaving his lips.  
Ian quickly turned his grin into a smirk and left the lift with the queue (whatdidijustwrite?) of the little bell.

AMY'S POV**  
**"Where are they?" Dan asked, impatient.  
"Why do you care so much anyway? It's not like you're dating Natalie or whatever" Dan shifted a bit.  
"Yeah, well…they're our guests …and they're the last to come!"  
"What are you talking about? Jonah's the only one here!"  
"Whatever!"  
Amy squinted in the dark seeing a black limousine driving closer to them.  
"It's them" she said eyeing her outfit to see if everything was perfect. She was wearing a green vest-top with white skinny jeans and lime converse. Dan was wearing smart clothes for once, which to her surprise; Amy didn't have to force him into.  
The Kabras came out of their limo and pranced up the house, as dazzling as ever. When Ian came closer to her she could tell that he was quite astonished by her appearance. Amy blushed. Natalie and Dan stifled sniggers.  
"Shall we?" Dan asked Natalie, offering his arm.  
"We shall" Natalie smiled.

Amy watched as Natalie and Dan walked in.

"You don't see that every day" Amy said to Ian.

"You think they're…"

"What? Dating? Of course not! Well…"she looked uncertainly at the spot they had just left. "Let's go inside" she beckoned.

He smiled and began bending his arm for her to take. Amy pretended she hadn't noticed and walked ahead.

"Listen, the older people will be in the great hall we've got the random room all to ourselves. It's decorated to look like a club"

"The random room?" he asked puzzled

"Yeah, it's just somewhere we sit and relax. It's quite big though"

"Ok" They passed a couple of rooms in silence.

"I see you're not stuttering love" he said smirking

Doesn't m-mean I'm not inside-deshe thought

"Well things change, people change" she said indifferently. "I see you haven't changed. And I think this is about the six hundredth time I'm going to tell you not to call me love."

"And this is the six hundredth time I'm not going to listen"

"See? Same as ever"

Ian hesitated for a second. "Amy… are you with someone?"

"No…You?"

"Nope"

Yes! she thought Why am I thinking that?

She reached a far-off door.

"Here we are" she said coming to a halt.

"It doesn't look big" he pointed out.

"Let's go in and see" Amy opened the doors revealing a humongous room.

"I stand corrected" he said in a hushed voice.

Amy, Dan and those work-guys had done their best with the room. The plain wooden floor had been transformed into a dance floor with colourful flashing lights here and there. A disco ball shone from the ceiling and different lights went on and out. They had draped curtains over the windows and made a small bar on the right side. On the left a DJ was taking requests from kids and playing them ear-bustlingly loud.

Amy looked around and saw Natalie and Dan dancing (Natalie not so well because of the heels), Jonah talking to the DJ and other Cahill teens talking to each other, some dancing some not.

"Do you know these people?" Ian asked pointing at the teens.

"Well no…but communication between the branches is important"  
Just then, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, Sinead, Ned and Ted came bursting through the doors.

**IAN'S POV**

Ian pretended to be happy about seeing the Holts and the Starlings and apparently Sinead saw that.

"You don't have to be sick over my new dress I'm not so glad bout seeing you either" she said hugging him.

The only person he was glad to see was Amy and she didn't even care. He looked over. There. She was talking to Hamilton. That big oaf!

"Still into her huh?" Sinead snapped him back to reality.

"What?"

"Amy. I can tell by the way you look at her"

"I think we've stressed that point" he muttered.

"Go ask her to dance!"

"What? No! She'll laugh in my face!"

"You won't know until you've tried."

"But I-" Sinead pushed him forwards and he landed clumsily next to Amy.

"Hamilton! Can I have a word?"

"Yeah. Got to go" he said to Amy. Ian looked at Sinead. Her eyes widened and she pointed at Amy.

"Amy do you want to um…dance?"

"Sure … Why not?" she replied. Ian could detect the sign of a blush.

For an hour they danced and talked, bonded together. But just when he thought something was happening he suddenly became scared or awkward. Be a Kabra Ian! Not a baby! he told himself.

Time passed quickly and the DJ was about to announce the last song. Ian excused himself and ran to him.

"Look I want you to play this song it's for a girl I really like and I thought something might happen so just play it!"  
"Ok dude chill! I'll play it!"

**AMY'S POV**

Amy watched as Ian made his way back to her.

"Hey what did you…?" Amy started

"Amy I have to go. Please enjoy and do me a favor, don't dance with anyone now. I want it to be just for us"

He kissed her on the cheek and left.

Amy was left flabbergasted (lovethisword) behind.

"Ok so this last song is from Ian to Amy! 'I Should've Kissed You'- One Direction! Enjoy!" the DJ shouted.

As the music began Amy went to sit by the bar.

**Amy's thoughts**

**I Should've Kissed You**

I keep playing inside my head all that you said to me **Every word?**

I lie awake just to convince myself this wasn't just a dream **It wasn't**

Cause you were right here and I should've taken the chance **We'll it wouldn't have been a problem ;)**

But I got so scared **Ian Kabra? Scared?**

And I lost the moment again **–sigh-**

It's all that I can think about you're all that I can think about **Me? Is it just the song?**

**Chorus**

Is your heart taken **Well…by you**

Is there somebody else on your mind? **There was…**

I'm sorry I'm so confused so tell me

Am I out of time? **Not yet…**

Is your heart breaking? **It was**

How do you feel about me now? **I don't really know**

I can't believe I let you walk away, when I should've kissed you **Is that a sort of message?**

(I should've I should've oh I should've kissed you)~3 **Yes you should've**

Every morning when I leave my house I always look at you **I don't know about that**

I see you every time I close my eyes, what am I gonna do? **–blush-**

And all my friends say that I'm freaking all over the way

But in your eyes I saw how you were looking at me **Was I that obvious?**

It's all that I can think about you're all that I can think about you're all that I can think about.

CHORUS **Only you**

And when you stood there just a heartbeat away **Yes you were**

When we were dancing and you looked at me **He noticed!**

You probably knew that I'd been feeling this way **No I didn't…shame…**

If I could've replayed I would've never let you go **Why did you go in the first place?**

No no never let you go am I out of time **This is still a bit more**

CHORUS **I …love you…**

Amy ran outside, Maybe he was there waiting for the song to end, or sitting on the floor thinking. Nothing. Natalie hadn't left though, she was still with Dan.

"Natalie! Where's Ian?" she shouted rushing towards her.

"He left like four minutes ago; He must be in his way back to the hotel now"

"Oh…Well ok…I guess I'll see you later"

Amy said quick goodbye to everyone and went up to her room just to collapse quickly the moment she touched the bed.

The Next Day

**IAN'S POV**

Ian sat on a bench and closed his eyes to enjoy the light spring breeze in the air. He heard footsteps coming his way and opened his eyes. There she was. What he was waiting for.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked astonished

"Don't you remember the second day I was in Boston, I bumped into you here and you said that this is the place you go when you're upset or thoughtful? I thought that if I stayed long enough you'd come by eventually. And..."

"I did" she sat next to him.

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Why now Ian?"

"I didn't know where to start…"

Amy looked up. Ian's stomach turned.

"Please…don't be mad"

"Why would I be- " he cut her off with a kiss. Invisible walls melted and now Ian could see. A future with her. And it looked beautiful

**A/N~ DONE! Another chapter done!**

**Replies~**

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together~ Thank you so much! :3**

**soccerstar5566~**** Well I like all of them but my big love is reserved for Liam 3**

**Vintage Apocalypse~ Thank you!**

**Dancing~ I'm sorry but I've already written them down. :/ I can use it for another pairing :)**

**Thank you for reading **

**S**


End file.
